Happy New Year?
by Engraved
Summary: [Oneshot] The many wonders a new year can bring, both fluffy and pure evil...YxYY BxR


YxY BxR Oneshot It's New Years, and Yami and Yugi receive a gift in the mail that sends them over the edge with confusion. Bakura enjoys every moment from his window view...snicker, snicker...

* * *

**New Years Gift**

"B-Bakura? Is that you?" Ryou said as he stumbled down the stairs after hearing a noise.

Bakura looked up at Ryou. He grinned at his hikari, who had double lairs of clothes and accessories from the harsh weather. Ryou raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to look at what Bakura was looking at.

"What is that?" Ryou asked, pointing the object. Bakura twitched his mouth, trying to find an answer.

"It-It's umm...a present." Bakura said, glaring at the object. Ryou walked around Bakura and blinked, once he spotted the object.

It was a teddy bear. Not just any teddy bear, a _pink_ teddy bear with a large top hat on and a flag that said "Happy New Years! 2006!" Worst of all, it had a little sticker on it's palm that said "Press Here!." Ryou was shocked. Just _why _would Bakura have this bear?

"B-Bakura...what...!" Ryou tried to speak, but he just _couldn't _find the words to say. Bakura grinned at him as he stood up from his chair and grabbed a box on the table.

"Like I said, it's a present." Bakura said as he stuffed the bear inside the box and skillfully taped it tight. Ryou used his eyes to follow Bakura around the room as he fetched the tape, taped the box, and dressed himself in a jacket and winter hat.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ryou finally blurted out, as Bakura slipped a camera over his head. Bakura just grinned evilly.

"Working on a new years gift! I'm going out!" Bakura said as he tucked the package under his arm and the held a pair of gloves in his pocket. He threw Ryou a quick kiss before shutting the door behind him.

Ryou twitched. Bakura _never _did that. Heck, Bakura never even touched a pink bear! Just_ why_ was he acting a little loony _today_? Ryou shook his head from shock. He searched for a calendar to see if it was a full moon. **(1)**

**20 Minutes After**

Bakura smirked as the Kame Game shop came into view. '_Perfect' _he thought as he saw the Mail truck drive up to the shop and place a few items inside the Mailbox, then drive off.

"Targets locked." Bakura mumbled as he saw two spiky-haired figures move inside the building. Bakura tip-toed, the box still under his arms, up to the front door. He placed his back against the door, and listened for noises.

"Of COURSE It's today! We celebrated all night last night! Don't you remember?" Bakura heard Yugi scowl at the Pharaoh. At this, he smirked and raised an eyebrow as he placed the cardboard box on the sidewalk in front of him.

"How –Bakura heard the Pharaoh yawn- could I forget?" Bakura heard Yami speak. Bakura made a disgusted face. He _really _didn't need to hear that. Taking the camera from his neck and turning it on, Bakura pressed the door bell, and ran around to the side of the house.

**10 Minutes Ago**

"Happy New Years!" Yugi shouted to a sleepy Yami who just emerged from his comfy room up the stairs. Yami yawned and rubbed the last bits of sleep from his eyes.

"Oh yea, that's today." He said as he smiled -still sleepy- at Yugi. Yugi pouted.

"Of COURSE It's today! We celebrated all night last night! Don't you remember?" Yugi said, a smile tugging at his lips. Yami grinned and pulled Yugi close to him.

"How –yawn- could I forget?" He said with a sluggish grin as he pecked Yugi on the cheek. Yugi blushed beet red as he scratched his cheek nervously.

"Yeah, W-Well.."

BUUUZZZZ!

Yugi and Yami's heads popped up the sound of the door bell. They looked at each other before looking at the door again.

"I'll get it!" Yugi decided as he squirmed from Yami's grasp. Yami groaned as he followed Yugi to the door. Yugi wrenched the front door open and immediately began to shiver as a wave of cold, January air hit him. Yugi rubbed his shoulders and quickly ran outside in his slippers, spotting a cardboard box on the sidewalk. Picking it up and dusting the snow off, he ran inside and locked the door behind him.

"W-We g-got a pa-package." Yugi said, still shivering. This didn't go unnoticed by Yami, who instantly wrapped his broad arms around the smaller one. Yugi melted in his touch and leaned back a little, letting his head flop on his dark's shoulder. Time seemed to stop, as the two stayed in that position for a _long _time.

**Outside **

"Priceless." Bakura snickered as he held the camera up to the window and snapped a picture of the two lovers inside. "I love the new year." Bakura said with a sigh as he snapped more pictures. One by one, they printed from the camera, piling up on the snow-covered floor.

**Inside **

"I think we should open it." Yami murmured, startling Yugi in his arms. Yugi blushed a bright crimson as he broke from Yami's grasp and went to find the scissors. Yami eyed the box. There was no name, no return address, and even weirder- no _mailing _address. Yami wondered if the package was even meant for them?

"I got scissors." Yugi said as he walked over and held the box in his arms. Holding the scissors over his head- he stopped. "You hear that?" Yugi asked as he held the scissors in place, looking around puzzled.

**Outside **

"Dammit!" Bakura cursed silently to himself as he hid under the window sill, clutching the camera to his chest, and grasping the recent pictures in his hands. A grin spread on his face as he eyed the one with Yugi holding the scissors over his head.

**Inside **

"Hear what?" Yami asked as he too looked around. Yugi shrugged, bringing the scissors down to puncture the box. He brought them out again, and made another puncture.

"It was nothing, just sounded like...a _camera_." Yugi said as he looked around again and dropped the scissors on the table. Putting his two fingers in the holes he made, he pulled roughly, snapping the box open.

Gasps were heard from both Yugi and Yami.

**Outside **

Bakura pressed his hands over his mouth, trying to stifle the laugh that wanted to burst out. Holding the camera above his head weakly, he held it as close to the window as he could get and waited. He was going to get the best gift of the new year.

**Inside **

"What the hell!" Yami said as he picked up the pink teddy bear. Yugi's eyes sparkled.

"Awww! It's a new years bear!" Yugi squealed as he took the bear and hugged it tightly. His head snapped up again. "Did you hear that? It's that sound again! I swear, it sounds like a camera." Yugi pouted, still clutching the bear to his chest.

"Look, it says 'Press Here'." Yami pointed out as he held out the little bear's palm. "Should we?" Yami said as he looked over to Yugi.

"Go ahead." Yugi said as he smiled.

**_Bad _**move.

In a matter of seconds, the whole game shop was littered with small, pink and white confetti. The air smelled like fresh smoke, and outside someone racked with laughter.

Yugi and Yami didn't even get a chance to blink. The two were _covered _with the pink and white confetti, hair and all.

Yami snapped his head to the window, which was now open, and crawling inside was the one and only, Thief Bakura. He was laughing like a maniac, clutching his sides to prevent from falling. Bakura held the packet of pictures in his hands and slid them on the table in front of them, showing them in front of the two duelists.

Yami and Yugi were **_not _**happy. Their faces were reddened with anger that they fumed. Some of the confetti even burned off from their faces.

"_**BAKURA!" **_

"Happy New Years, Pharaoh!"

**END

* * *

**

**(1) **It's a theory by scientists that when it's a full moon, people do tend to act a little 'loonier' then usual. The Spanish word for moon is luna. Hence the word "Lunatic"

PLEASE REVIEW! A little bit of Humor for the new year. XD HAPPY 2006!


End file.
